Some Things I Can Change
by Beckaa24601
Summary: A story of how one young girl discovers her grandmother's adventures but her gut instinct tells her that there is more to it, a hidden story and it is up to her to extract it from what she already has. On her journey, she will learn the real truth about the tale of two witches and reunite two best friends...For Good.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Clarke was ten years old. She was a very clever girl, she always liked to see the best in people, she also had a very creative imagination and often dreamed of visiting other places, not other countries, other lands but she only dreamed. Never wished, she dreamed.

"I think it's time for bed now sweetheart." Her mother said with a soft smile. Her and Bonnie had been sorting out the attic that day and found a lot of old things and things that had been forgotten about. By night time, Bonnie had collected up a boxful of old trinkets that she wanted to keep that had once belonged to her grandmother.

She got up from kneeling on the floor and went over to her mum.

"Goodnight mum," She planted a kiss on her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Bonnie walked over to the other side of the attic, climbed down the ladder with her box of newfound treasures and got herself ready for bed.

There was something on Bonnie's mind that night, something about that day of sorting the attic, all that stuff that had been rediscovered just seemed so…innocent, there was nothing of real excitement, like she had hoped there would be. She lay awake thinking and then switched on her light and began rifling through her discoveries of the day. An old teddy bear with one ear floppy, books, a lot of them too, from books about adventure to books about the Victorians, there was also a collection of china animals, rabbits, horses, cats, dogs, well, pretty much any animal you can think of, there was a locket, a heart shaped locket that contained a photo of Bonnie's grandmother as a girl wearing a checked dress, she held a little dog in her arms and was smiling brightly, next was the charm bracelet, Bonnie took time peering at each charm, there was a lot, one that struck the girl was the rainbow charm, Bonnie couldn't work out what, but she had a feeling inside, a feeling that there was a story behind this charm but a complicated story, a story with more than one side. Just as she was about to push the box underneath her bed, a final item caught her eye, she picked it up. It was a notebook. Bonnie frowned, she didn't remember putting that in there. The book was green and on the front it read: _''My Adventure in Oz by Dorothy Gale'_

As soon as Bonnie opened up the book, a green ray shimmered up, it was like a warm breeze, it blew her hair back and the light made her squint. She shut the book, she wasn't scared of this, it was going to be a big adventure, she felt there was something she had to do, a mission, a problem to solve, there was a reason that her grandmother's book was in that box, it wasn't just there by mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was intrigued about this old notebook. She opened it up again to the first page of the story, there was an illustration, drawn by her grandmother she assumed, of a farmhouse in the countryside of Kansas. Bonnie herself had always lived in England. Her grandmother had married and Englishman who she met when she was travelling and decided to settle there. Behind the farmhouse, there was a twister and it looked as if it was heading straight for the house. On the next page, the drawing was of that same farmhouse, but this time, it was drawn to be flying through the air. After that, there were very few drawings, just writing, the writing described how the house fell on top of the Wicked Witch of the East and that a beautiful witch named Glinda the Good gave her the dead witch's ruby slippers. It told the tale of Dorothy's three companions, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion and how they all went to meet the Wizard by following the yellow brick road to get the things they most longed for, a brain, a heart, the nerve and to get home but first, had to get the broom of the Wicked Witch of the West and in the end, Dorothy accidently melted her and finally got home by using the power of the ruby slippers. There were descriptions of all the people and creatures that Dorothy encountered, right down to the last detail of the exact position that the Tin Man was standing in when Dorothy and the Scarecrow discovered him. At the end, Dorothy had written: _Everyone told me it was just a dream but I believe that it was real, that the Land of Oz really does exist._

Bonnie could not help but believe her grandmother but in her mind, some things did not add up, despite the amount of detail, there were still unanswered questions.

_If the Wicked Witch of the West hated Glinda so much, then why didn't she just kill her?_

_Why did the Wizard pretend to be powerful when he really wasn't?_

_How would it be possible for the Wicked Witch to be allergic to water?_

Why was she the only person in Oz that was green?

These questions lingered in Bonnie's mind, she thought to herself that there must be simple explanations for them but she wouldn't rest at that, she wanted to know. How she was going to find out she had no idea, she couldn't get to Oz! Or could she? She carefully closed the book, tucked it under her pillow and went to sleep.

The next morning, the first thing that Bonnie did when she woke was to feel under her pillow. There was nothing there. The book had vanished. Bonnie hurriedly got up and searched her bedroom high and low. Nothing. She ran downstairs in panic.

"Mum…have you seen the book?"

"What book darling? Are you alright?" Her mum replied calmly.

"There was a book, in my box of things from the attic, I put it under my pillow last night and now it's gone, I've been searching my room for ages and it's not there, it's nowhere!" She gabbled, tears in her eyes.

"Alright, we'll find it, don't worry. What's so important about it anyway?" Her mum asked curiously.

Bonnie paused, thinking what to say.

"It was grandma's…it was her story about her adventure in the Land of Oz, how her house landed on top of the Wicked Witch of the East and then she met Glinda the Good Witch of the North who gave her the Witch of the East's ruby slippers and then she followed the yellow brick road to the Emerald City to find the Wizard but then she had to take the Witch of the West's broomstick so she defeated her by melting her and then Glinda told her that all she had to do was click her heels together and say "there's no place like home" three times and then she got home and everyone said it was a dream but it wasn't! Oh mum it was all real!" Insisted the over excited young girl.

"How do you know? It doesn't sound like the sort of thing that would…"

"NO! It was real! All of it!" Bonnie interrupted.

Her mum was still convinced it was just a dream but just agreed to keep the peace.

"Alright, alright! We'll find the book."

After nearly an hour of searching for the book with no joy, Bonnie thought of one more place to look. She hurled up the attic stairs and stopped still as she saw the same green light coming out of the book as she had seen the previous night when she opened it. She walked slowly over to it and saw that the light illuminated the page it was opened on. There were two pictures on the page, the first picture was of Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West holding hands, they were smiling and the second was of Glinda the Good holding the Wicked Witch's hat close to her, she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You were friends." Bonnie whispered.

The strange thing about the pictures was that they were a different style to the others, not at all like Dorothy's and the most curious thing was that they weren't in the book last night, Bonnie had read it from cover to cover and they most definitely were not there then. Something very strange was happening. Her eyes were suddenly attracted to another green glow, it lit up part of the attic floor. Bonnie went over and knelt down to look, there was a loose piece of flooring. After a bit of gentle tugging, the loose piece came right out to reveal a box in the gap that it was covering. She lent over and retrieved it and when she opened it, she was stunned to see a pair of sparkling ruby slippers and a note that very clearly read:

_There's no place like Oz._


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie practically sprinted to her bedroom, carrying the book and the box. When she got there, she shut the door fast and sat down on her bed. Very carefully, she took the lid off of the box, took the shoes out and slipped them onto her feet, they were a little big but Bonnie didn't care, she stood up and yanked a black shoulder bag out of her wardrobe. In it, she put in her grandmother's book and her beloved floppy old cuddly monkey who she has had since she can remember. She then stood in the middle of her room, closed her eyes, clicked her heels together, took a deep breath and said "there's no place like Oz, there's no place like Oz, there's no place like OZ!" Bonnie opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in her own room. She huffed and sat heavily down on her bed, all of a sudden, everything started to spin and a huge gust of wind whipped through her room, she squeezed her eyes closed and then THUD!...and stillness.

"I think it worked." She mumbled and opened her eyes. She was no longer in her bedroom, instead, she was lying on a soft verge of grass by a little stream, on the right hand side of the stream was a road, a road made of yellow bricks. Bonnie sat up and rubbed her arm, she must have bashed it when she landed. The truth suddenly dawned on her. She was now in Oz, she knew how to get home but she wouldn't not until she had found out the whole story of the two witches, what happened and why? Was the Wicked Witch really as wicked as everyone had said?

Quickly snapping out of her daze, Bonnie picked herself up off of the ground and followed the yellow brick road.

The girl had been walking for hours without stopping when eventually, she reached the familiar sign from her grandmother's book that said:  
_I'd turn back if I were you_ but not Bonnie, oh no, she wasn't turning back, she was going on, right up to the Witch's castle. As soon as she got there, she entered, she didn't knock, she didn't need to, she knew nobody would be there and the door was already unlocked. Bonnie headed straight up to the top tower, where the Witch melted. After a bit of a search, Bonnie found a trapdoor, opened it up and jumped down. It led into a small cellar, Bonnie simply walked to the other end of the room and left through the door. She though to herself, _maybe that's how she got away, she never melted. Now I have to find a relative of Glinda, someone who knew her well and see if they knew about this Good Witch / Wicked Witch friendship, if there ever was one._

That night, Bonnie camped out in the Witch's castle but was up bright and early the next day, all set for a visit to the Emerald City, probably the most likely place to find someone who knew Glinda. As she came up closer, Bonnie could hear singing and see people dancing and smiling. She raised her eyebrows and then saw a large banner on a wall that read:

_Two years the Wicked Witch of the West has been dead…_

_No-one Mourns the Wicked!_

This completely stumped Bonnie, two years? That can't be right, perhaps there was another Wicked Witch. Yes, that would be it. Or not.

"Can I help you Fellow Ozian?" A hand touched Bonnie's shoulder, she spun around in fright to see a beautiful, blonde girl smiling down at her, but somehow, the smile looked forced and there was sadness in her eyes. Glinda.

"Um…I…I…was looking for someone who knew Glinda the Good Witch of the North but I think I might have found her in person…have I?" Bonnie stuttered in reply.

"Yes you have my friend."

"I…I don't understand."  
Glinda shivered at hearing that, remembering the last time she had said that to someone even though it was completely different circumstances. Very different.

"My grandmother came to Oz by accident years ago, I didn't think you would be around, her name was Dorothy, Dorothy Gale, she melted the Wicked Witch of the West."

At hearing this, Glinda's eyes misted with tears but she quickly blinked them away.

"Oh I remember Dorothy, that was two years ago now," at seeing the puzzled look on Bonnie's face, she added, "time goes slower in Oz than it does in your star but on a trip to Oz and returning home, you will have only been sleeping for a few hours."

It all made sense now, why everyone thought her grandmother was dreaming. That was one explanation anyway. Good start, now for the big ones.

"I understand now. I found this in our attic at home yesterday," Bonnie pulled out Dorothy's book and started turning the pages, "it is what my grandmother made about Oz and last night I was reading it and then it went missing this morning and I found it back in the attic, I don't know what's going on, on this page, which wasn't there before," she showed Glinda the photo of her and the Witch of the West, she lowered her voice to a whisper, "you two were friends? All that time?"

Glinda hung her head.

"Yes, we were," She admitted, "and whatever people say, Elphie was not wicked, she was tricked, she wanted to stop wickedness. Please don't say anything to anyone else though, she begged me not to try and clear her name, just before she died."

"Just?"

"I saw it. I was hiding and I saw Elphie melt, we were together in the castle just before and she begged me not to clear her name but I said I would and that I didn't care that the Ozians might turn against me but Elphie said that she did. I watched her die."

"I'm so sorry Glinda," Bonnie wouldn't tell her about the new possible theory she had found, not yet, "also, something led me to these," she indicated towards the ruby slippers, "it was a green light, very strange."

"Nessa." Glinda breathed.

"What?"

"They were Nessa's shoes, the Witch of the East, she was disabled, because of what everyone thought about Elphie, they assumed Nessa was wicked to but she wasn't neither of them were. Listen, Nessa's death was not an accident, it was caused by Madame Morrible, she can control the weather."

Bonnie was completely stunned. She knew there was another story, but never did she expect it to be like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie sat down nervously on a cream sofa with pink fluffy cushions. Her and Glinda had snuck away from the celebrations and gone back to Glinda's home in the Upper Uplands.

"That was an interesting experience, I wish we could travel by bubble in England!" Bonnie grinned.

Glinda smiled.

"Well we can't all come and go by bubble," she winced at the memory of the last time she heard that, "that's what Elphie said to me."

"Oh I'm sorry Glinda…" She started.

"It's alright, I have to put up with people saying things about her that weren't true every single day."

"So Elphie was her name?"

"Elphaba…Elphaba Thropp, it's funny, we started out loathing each other when we first met but then we became the best of friends, I've had so many friends but Elphie was the only one that ever mattered."

"So how did you become friends then?"

"We met at school, Shiz University and we were accidently roomed together. I gave her a hat, played a trick on her to make everyone laugh at her but when they did, she pretended not to care though I knew she did so I joined her and we just became friends."

Bonnie smirked to herself at the realisation that Glinda wasn't as good as her name indicated.

"What exactly happened to make everyone think that she was…wicked?"

"All Elphaba ever dreamed of was making a difference, she wanted to save the Animals, they were forbidden to speak. She was as happy as anything when the Wizard agreed to see her and he gave her a book, the Grimmerie, it's an ancient spellbook written in a lost language but Elphie could read it, she had so much power. The Wizard asked her to recite a spell from the book that gave the monkeys wings, that's what the Wizard wanted, he wanted them as spies. He had no power at all, he wasn't who he claimed he was. When Elphie ran off, the Wizard twisted what had happened to make out that Elphie was evil and turned the whole of Oz against her, they were all out to kill her."

Bonnie looked in horror as Glinda told Elphaba's story of why she was called 'wicked'.

"So she wasn't in the wrong, the Wizard was the wicked one."

Glinda nodded.

"Why did she say she was going to kill my grandmother then? Dorothy."

"Elphie would never harm anyone, she wouldn't have killed Dorothy at all. She blamed herself for Nessarose's death, she didn't get there in time, she knew it wasn't Dorothy's fault. She thought that her sister hated her because she believed the rumours too but Elphie loved her sister, she only wanted the shoes to remember her by, not for the power." Glinda told her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Bonnie, close to tears herself, went over and hugged Glinda tight.

"It'll all be okay Glinda, I'm going to clear Elphaba's name."

Glinda looked up.

"Even if her name is cleared, it's not going to bring her back."

"You said she was very powerful, right? Well, if you two had such a strong friendship, she wouldn't give up that easily."

Glinda hadn't a clue what the girl next to her meant but it still gave her hope. She knew it was a long shot but maybe Bonnie was right, Elphaba was powerful, with the best intentions, even though she was dead…_she is dead, _the good witch thought, _nothing was going to be able to bring her back._

She had already given up hope but didn't say anything to Bonnie, she was going to try and clear her name and Glinda was going to help. She was going to stand up for her best friend, what she should have done two years ago and if she had, Elphie might still be alive today.

"_I'll tell them, I'll tell everyone the truth!" _Glinda remembered how she tried to clear Elphie's name last time, when she was still alive.

"_No! They'll only turn against you!"_

"I don't care!"

"But I do."

Elphaba cared. She cared more that any of Glinda's other friends. Glinda owed her that much.

Bonnie saw the pain in Glinda's eyes, it pained her too, not to tell her that she thought Elphaba was still alive but she couldn't, not yet, it was only a feeling, she would hate to let the good witch down if she was wrong.

Glinda looked at Bonnie.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

The girl shrugged.

"I'll find somewhere."

"Stay here, there's a spare room, I must warn you though…it's a bit pink." That was just putting it mildly.


	5. Chapter 5

After a lovely dinner of Oz cheese pizza followed by scones with cream and jam, Bonnie made her way up to the top tower, opened the door to Glinda's spare room and burst out laughing when she saw how pink it was. The bed sheets, the walls, the carpet, even the furniture, the windowsill and the little teddy perched on the dresser were pink. Everything was a rosy shade of pink. Bonnie entered the room and put her bag on the bed. She unpacked the book and placed it on the also pink bookcase, she then put her monkey toy on the pillow. In the bottom of her bag, she found something else, she realised that the something else was clothes. Bonnie was puzzled for a moment and then smiled at the thought that someone had got her organised, even if she didn't know who it was.

"All cosy?" Glinda came up to the tower and stood in the doorway.

Bonnie bit her lip to stop herself laughing at the fact everything was ridiculously pink.

"Yes thank you. I just didn't expect it to be this…well, pink!"

Glinda smiled, amused at the girls sense of humour.

"My room's pinker."

_I can imagine that, _thought Bonnie.

"It's lovely anyway."

"I'm glad you like it, Elphaba never could stand pink. Anyway, good night Bonnie."

"Night Glinda, and thank you."

Glinda gave a small nod and a smile in Bonnie's direction and then retreated to her own pink bedroom.

Bonnie lay in bed until she heard the clock strike two in the morning. When she heard those long anticipated chimes, she silently slipped out of bed, pulled on some clothes, packed her bag and crept out of Glinda's palace. This time, she was a lot further away from the West so it was going to take longer, but Bonnie still walked there all the way.

When she reached the castle for a second time, it sent a shiver down her spine, but it was because she was excited, not scared. Bonnie didn't know what overcame her. Just like the first time, she went up to the door but this time it was locked.

_Strange, _she thought, _it wasn't locked yesterday._

She knocked. No answer.

She had to get in somehow to find out whether her suspicions about Elphaba, or Elphie were right.

Bonnie looked up at the tower where the trapdoor was. She could try and climb up. She had always been good at sport and because she lived in the countryside, climbing trees was a weekend activity, how would this be any harder?

To start, Bonnie put her foot on a pipe and shuffled part way up to another pipe. She finally managed to climb right to the top but stiffened when she got to the trapdoor, she opened it very slowly and flinched when it creaked. Next, she jumped down and entered the main castle. Luckily, Bonnie's shoes barely made a sound on the stone flooring so it was easier to creep around. Bonnie made her way up the stairs, but as she did, she heard faint, muffled sobs. Cautiously, she pushed open a door that was already slightly ajar and went in, a figure was hunched in a corner and Bonnie bravely but nervously went up to her.

"Umm…excuse me." She started.

The figure jumped and turned around sharply.

"What do you want?" She snapped in reply, "who are you?"

"Please, Elphaba is it? I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Dickson, I am Dorothy Gale's granddaughter, I found her book telling of her adventures but I know the truth, I know you're not wicked, you are the one who was trying to protect the Ozians."

Elphaba stiffened.

"Dorothy…the girl who dropped her house on my sister…"

Bonnie found the witch unexpectedly calm.

"She didn't mean to, I mean, it's not like you can drive a house is it?" She overacted.

Elphaba couldn't help but crack a smile, but Bonnie couldn't see very clearly in the dark.

"I know, I never blamed your grandmother, I was just so angry, it was my fault. I would never have harmed her, it may be hard to believe but I promise."

"I know, I…I spoke to Glinda, she told me everything."

"Bonnie, can I ask you something?"

Bonnie nodded in answer.

"Why are you so calm? I mean, I thought you would be shocked to see me alive after reading your grandmother's adventure?"

"I came here earlier, it was unlocked and I had my suspicions, I mean how can anyone be allergic to water? I went to the top tower and I found the trapdoor and figured you must have gone down there if you didn't really melt."

"You've not told Glinda have you?" Asked Elphaba, sounding as if she was close to tears again.

Bonnie put her hand on the witch's shoulder.

"I haven't, I couldn't bear for her to be even more heartbroken than she already is if I was giving her false hope. "

"How do you mean? Even more heartbroken?"

"She was in tears when I told her about how my grandmother melted you. She said that you were the only friend she had that mattered and I want you to come back, relieve Glinda of everything she's suffered, together we are going to clear your name, no matter how hard it is or how long it takes, I won't leave Oz until you two are reunited. Two best friends."

"You can't clear my name, it will turn the Ozians against you and Glinda and I would never forgive myself. I know you're trying to help but please, after everything, I'll never be forgotten as wicked."

"You will, Glinda and I will make sure of it, I promise. And here, I think if my grandmother knew the truth, she would want you to have these." Bonnie slipped the ruby slippers off her feet and offered them to Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, if you and Glinda think you can help me then I will always remember it but I don't want people turning against you, I will hide here until it's safe, right?"

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?"

"Everyday I think about Glinda, I feel like I've betrayed her by not telling her I'm really alive…it's so hard, every single day for two years I've lived like this, it's unbearable."

"Glinda said the same thing about you but it's not long now." Bonnie told her firmly and the two joined hands as if they were joining powers. Which I guess they were in a way.


End file.
